Changes
by RavenclawCookie
Summary: The Breakfast Club have been reunited once and for all, but what will the members of the Wrestling Club think of Allison when she's seen holding hands with Andy? And how will the school react when Claire is seen with John for the first time?


This is the sequel to 'The Monday After', so I suggest you read that first before you read this fic! I do not own any of the Breakfast Club characters, nor do I claim to own them.

Please enjoy reading and review!

* * *

><p>It had been several days since the incident where Andrew Clarke had punched his former wrestling-club friend in the face in front of the gloating eyes of the rest of the school. Himself and fellow student Allison had been spotted on numerous occasions, their hands clasped together religiously in a tight bond, Brian Johnson, one of the school's regular physics geeks had been caught trailing round after them like a loyal puppy, a member of their strange little club. Since Andrew had publicly declared his love for Allison in the middle of school, their had been a complete transformation in the girl. Instead of being seen sporting her usual grey and black tones; thick cardigans, long skirts, muddy sneakers, she was now wearing sweeter, more vibrant shades that suited her perfectly well. But every day, she entered High School with Andrew's blue sweater draped across her shoulders.<p>

Today, they entered school, their fingers interlinked, Brian at their side, laughing and joking without a complete care in the world. It seemed that Andrew had finally forgotten his past insecurities about his friends catching him with Allison (or Brian for that matter). He loved her too much to care for any of that any longer.

As they passed through the corridor, Allison walking shyly at Andrew's side, they came face-to-face with a sight they had not expected to see; John Bender was walking beside Claire, a rich girl with the popularity of a celebrity. The trio's eyes travelled simultaneously to John's leather-gloved hand, which was clasped around Claire's perfectly manicured fingers. They were both wearing bright grins upon their faces. They approached each other, smiling.

"So!" John said. "What a neat little Breakfast Club reunion this is!" He said loudly, ignoring the odd stares he attracted from passing students , who were now beginning to whisper frantically to each other behind their hands, having noticed that Claire and John were holding hands.

Claire beamed, giggling softly. "I never thought I'd see this." She said, pursing her lips slightly.

"Yeah, the five of us together…talking…" Andrew laughed.

"In school." Allison finished, her voice a slight mutter.

The bell sounded for the beginning of lessons and the five of them trooped off towards class: the Brain, the Athlete, the Basket-Case, the Princess and the Criminal.

* * *

><p>Lunch time. The time of day Andrew Clarke had been dreading. He plonked himself in a seat beside Allison, dropping his heavy lunch bag down upon the table. As usual, it was filled with a large assortment of foods - a bag of cookies, several sandwiches, an apple, a banana and a large bag of chips. His eyes wandered to the group of his former friends, tall, brawny, athletic guys gathered round a large table and eyeing him dangerously.<p>

John drew up a chair opposite Andrew, sliding a coke across the table to Andrew, which he caught just as it skimmed the edge of the table.

Allison smiled, beginning to munch on her sugar sandwiches. Brian however, twisted the lid carefully off his flask of soup which was still blissfully warm. He sipped it slowly, smiling round the table happily. It only had to be a matter of time, he thought smugly, until this happened.

Claire started on her sushi, daintily dipping the round slice of raw fish into the provided pot of source. John wrinkled his nose, but for once, she did not care.

"So what do you're friends think about all of this?" Brian asked, addressing John and Claire. They glanced at each other briefly before John spoke.

"We had a little bust-up." He said grimly. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing several purple bruises upon his wrists. Allison gave a tiny squeak.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." John continued nonchalantly, leaning back casually upon his chair. "They said they didn't want nothing' to do with me if I was hangin' round with 'posh little brats'." He said, rolling his eyes.

Claire looked down at her food, her hands in her lap.

"But you know what? I don't give a damn." John continued, his arms spread wide as he rested his feet upon the table, smirking.

"And what about you, Claire?" Brian asked quietly, his eyes flickering to the red-head whose eyes were still focused upon her (what Brian thought was inedible) food.

Claire cleared her throat softly before dropping her fork onto her small compact container of food. "I…um…I got a little grief form my friends too. They said they didn't want to hang round with me if I was friends with los-" She cut herself off, refusing to say the word her friends had said. "Well…you guys."

"Are we really that bad?" Brian chuckled, grinning. Allison smiled, her dark fringe flopping into her eyes.

"I thought you said if any of us walked up to you in the corridor, you'd tear us to pieces with your friends right after we left?" Andrew said softly.

Claire gulped. "Well, I guess I had a change of heart." Tears sparkled in her eyes, but she blinked them back rapidly. "I just couldn't do that to you guys." She gave them a weak smile.

Allison gave her a grateful smile, which Claire saw and returned willingly. Times had changed, for the better, they all thought.

* * *

><p>Allison and Andrew swung their entwined hands together as they took a slow walk towards gym class. Andy came to a halt beside the door leading to the boy's locker rooms. Allison leaned up slightly, not having to stretch very high in order to plant a soft kiss upon Andy's lips. Her head seemed to spin, her legs threatening to wobbly precariously like jelly. As they broke, Andy's face split into a wide grin. He brushed his hand against her cheek as she stepped away, heading or her own class, which happened to be chemistry. Andy smirked happily, his eyes cast downwards towards his sneakers, which shuffled his weight from foot to foot. He turned on his heel, catching sight of his ex-friends giving him stone-cold glares from several yards away. He felt his heart plummet, but tried his best not to appear deterred. He pushed open the door of the locker room, which swung on it's hinges, crashing against the wall with a loud bang like a gunshot, Andy having pushed it harder than having had originally intended.<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang shrilly through the classroom, signalling the end of afternoon classes. Allison skipped out of class, tucking her cropped, heavy fringe behind her ear impatiently, eager to see Andrew. Suddenly, she slammed hard into someone who had come from what she thought was no where. She squealed in surprise, falling to the floor with a loud bump. She felt Claire's brightly painted nails close around her fingers, digging into her skin. She was pulled to her feet in an instant. She was face to face with Claire, who had a slightly panicked look on her face.<p>

"What is it?" Allison asked, her brown eyes wide with anticipation, her heart racing dangerously fast. The word appeared in her mind before it had even passed through Claire's lips.

_Andy._

Allison, John, Brian and Claire. Together they rushed to the Nurse's Office, sprinting down the corridor, hopping down flights of stairs two at a time. Allison was oblivious to the fact that her heavy bag kept ramming hard into her leg. She hardly even noticed. The only thing she cared about was Andy. What had happened to him? Claire had been in too much of a rush to tell her much at all. She had merely snatched her by the wrist and yanked her down the corridor, where they had met up with Brian and John. Now, here they were, skidding round corners, the shiny floor hindering their attempts to reach Andrew.

Finally, the odd quartet burst through the door of the Nurse's Office. Allison's eyes widened with shock as what she saw. She let out a squeak of horror, standing frozen at Claire's side for several long, drawn-out moments.

Andy was perched on the flat white bed in the office. His right-eye puffed up, swollen and purpling deeply. His lip was bloody, a long scarlet slit piercing the fleshy-pink of his thin bottom lip. His left wrist had been wrapped tightly in a bandage stained with spots of crimson.

Andy looked up with one eye, the other closed painfully. He let out a small groan, wincing. Allison shot forward, her eyes sparkling with tears. "W-what happened?" She breathed., her converse boots squeaking loudly on the polished tiles of the floor as she ran to him.

Andy emitted a soft groan of pain. "The guys from wrestling-club cornered me in the locker room." He explained, his voice a pained whisper. "But it's okay…I'm fine, really.' He said, giving Allison a fake smile.

"You really think you're fooling us, Andy?" John said, raising an eyebrow. "Look at yourself! Those guys almost killed you."

Andy rolled the only eye that was visible, the other obscured by puffy purple skin. There was a high-pitched squeak and everyone's eyes flickered towards Allison, who had hot tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

"This is all my fault." She whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

"What are you talking about? How was this your fault? It was nobody's fault but those idiotic sportos from Andy's wrestling club." Brian said, trying to be as comforting as possible.

Allison shook her head slowly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "They saw me kissing him before gym class. It was because of my he punched that guy in the canteen at lunch a few days ago." Her voice broke on the last word, wavering dangerously before snapping on the final climax.

Andrew was shocked. He reached out gently with his uninjured arm, aiming to close his fingers round Allison's gently but she had already disappeared through the door. His fingers closed around thin air, his heart sinking in his chest.

"I'll go after her." Claire began, turning towards the door, but before she could leave she was stopped by John's hand upon her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll go." He said with a sigh, before striding off after Allison.

Allison was racing through the corridor, passing a few students filing through the school on their way home. She was headed for the toilets, hot tears blurring her vision. Her eyes were becoming sore, red and puffy and her teeth were clenched down upon her bottom lip to try and stop herself from sobbing. She knew she was drawing unwanted attention to herself but she did not care. She could not seem to shift the guilt from the pit of her stomach. She had done this to Andy. If he hadn't of had to defend her at lunch on Monday, he would have never been beaten up mercilessly by the members of the wrestling club.

She skidded to a halt when she noticed someone was standing at the end of the corridor. Not some_one_, no - a group of people. A pack of tall, brawny boys, their huge arms crossed threateningly across their chests. She gulped steadily, her lips parted in fear.

One of the boys began marching towards her, a sadistic grin upon his boyish face. "Oh look, it's the little bitch who Andy's been hanging with like a fly round a garbage heap." He said, a amused tone in his low voice.

"Well, that's what she is, isn't she?" Another boy chipped in. Allison's expression hardened, she began to back away slowly, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Aw, have you been crying, little girl?" The boy said sarcastically, approaching her slowly, his twisted smile fixed, unmoving.

"Leave me alone." Allison murmured, her eyes upon the floor, barely inaudible.

"What was that?" The guy said, a hand cupped behind the crook of his ear, listening harder.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Allison shrieked suddenly, her eyes wide.

The boy stopped walking, his expression darkened. "You know what _Little Girl_? I don't think I will." He resumed walking, his pace increasing. The other guys were hot on his tail, their arms hanging threateningly by his side.

"Like hell you will!"

Allison whirled round, her pupils dilated with fear. It was John, speeding down the hallway, his eyes dark with a murderous anger.

"Oh look, this guy think's he's real tough!" The boy joked, sharing the humour with his friends, who did not appear so amused.

"John don't." Allison squeaked warningly, but was ignored.

John marched over to the boy , grabbing the front of his jumper in his gloved fist, bunching it up in his fingers which were tightened in a deathly grip. "You leave her alone, you understand?" He said quietly. "You leave her and Andy and all of us alone, you got me?"

The boy sniggered, hardly startled by John's abrupt confrontation. "I'd rather not. I think you're new friend _Andy _will regret ever trying to mess with me."

John's darkened eyes were drawn to the raw cut across the bridge of the boy's nose. _Go Andy, _he thought, smirking. "Looks like Andy did a pretty good job."

"Not as good a job as we did of him." The boy added smugly.

John's smile faded. "You come anywhere near us, you'll regret it, okay?" He said as seriously .

"Got it." The boy said, grinning amusedly. John released the boy, who fixed the collar of his short quickly. "You might want to tell your rich girlfriend she and her daddy will have to keep your whole family out of the crap. Seems like the only thing your father can afford is booze."

John launched. In a flash he had pounced upon the boy, punching him hard in the face. The boy was too shocked to retaliate. Allison's mouth hung open and she stood, rooted to the spot, watching in horror. John pummelled the boy repeatedly. The other guys were beginning to advanced. The boy who had beat up Andy was lying sprawled upon the ground beneath John , sporting a bloody nose, the scarlet cut across it had re-opened and he clutched it, groaning.

Allison emitted a loud urgent squeak, warning John. John looked up, quickly noticing the boys were almost upon him. He ran, snatching Allison's hand and dragging her down the corridor, the footsteps echoing loudly upon the floor. They twisted round corners until they returned to the nurse's office, panting, their chests rising and falling rapidly. They kept casting wary glances over their shoulders to see if the gang of boys were following in pursuit, which they were glad to discover, were not.

Brian and Claire were gathered round Andy, Claire applying a foul-smelling liquid to his bruises, which seemed to have grown worse in Allison and John's absence.

"What happened to you?" Andy rasped, clutching his side.

Allison and John looked at each other briefly before Allison spoke, cutting across John, who had opened his mouth to speak. "You're ex-wrestling buddies…they c-confronted me…" She said, gnawing her lip anxiously.

Andy's eyes widened, his hands balling into fists trembling with fury.

"They did what?" He cried.

"B-but John found me…he told them if they ever came near us again…they'd regret it…" She gave John a sideways glance.

"Then what?" Said Brian, dumbfounded.

"I punched one of 'em straight in the face." John grinned.

"Holy sh-" Andrew said, stopping himself and placing his head in his hands.

"Well…I guess they know never to mess with John again." Brian said, grinning goofily.

John and the others broke into peals of laughter. Allison wrapped her hand around the one connected to Andrew's uninjured wrist. The did not stop laughing for a long time.


End file.
